pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Thunder
Thunder is a damage-dealing -type move introduced in Generation I. In Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee!, it is available as TM38. Description |An attack that may cause paralysis.}} |A lightning attack that may cause paralysis.}} |A brutal lightning attack that may also leave the foe paralyzed.}} |A wicked thunderbolt is dropped on the foe to inflict damage. It may also leave the target paralyzed.}} |A wicked thunderbolt is dropped on the target to inflict damage. It may also leave the target with paralysis.}} |A wicked thunderbolt is dropped on the target to inflict damage. This may also leave the target with paralysis.}} |A massive bolt of electricity is dropped down on the target. In addition, it may leave the target paralysis.}} Effect In battle Thunder never misses in heavy rain, but has 50% accuracy in intense sunlight. It may also paralyze the target. It also hits Pokémon that are flying. In Pokémon Diamond and Pearl, Thunder has a 30% chance to bypass Protect and Detect in rain, but starting in Pokémon Platinum, Blizzard can no longer bypass them. Contests Startles all Pokémon that have already appealed. Super Contests Earn +2 if the Pokémon performs first in the turn. Learnset By leveling up |43 ( ) 41 ( )|41|41|45|50|50 ( ) 58 ( )|58|STAB='}} |54|58|58|58|62 ( ) 55 ( )|55|55|STAB='}} |54 ( ) 52 ( )|52|52|71|71 ( ) 45 ( )|45|45|STAB='}} / |51|73|85|78|78|78|78|STAB='}} ||37|37|46|55 ( ) 46 ( )|46|46|STAB='}} ||45|45|43|65 ( ) 56 ( )|56|56|STAB='}} ||57|57|68|79 ( ) 62 ( )|62|62|STAB='}} ||49|49|46|56 ( ) 43 ( )|43|43|STAB='}} ||71|71|71 ( ) 85 ( )|85|85|85|STAB='}} |||36|49|52|52 ( ) 49 ( )|49|STAB='}} |||45|61|66|66 ( ) 54 ( )|54|STAB='}} |||37|38|42|42 ( ) 43 ( )|43|STAB='}} |||37|38|42|42 ( ) 43 ( )|43|STAB='}} ||||58|62 ( ) 55 ( )|55|55|STAB='}} / |||||67|67|61|STAB='}} / |||||78|78|78|STAB='}} ||||||1|1|STAB='}} / ||||||45|45|STAB='}} By TM25 Gallery Thunder depicted in Generation III |games7 = Thunder VII.png Thunder depicted in Generation VII |anime1 = Sparky Thunder.png Thunder being used by Sparky Drake Electabuzz Thunder.png Thunder being used by Drake's Electabuzz Drake Dragonite Thunder.png Thunder being used by Drake's Dragonite |anime3 = Harley's Banette Thunder.png Thunder being used by Harley's Banette Mariah Flaaffy Thunder.png Thunder being used by Mariah's Flaaffy Volt Volbeat Thunder.png Thunder being used by Volt's Volbeat May Munchlax Metronome Thunder.png Thunder being used by May's Munchlax via Metronome |anime4 = Paul Electabuzz Thunder.png Thunder being used by Paul's Electabuzz Gary Electivire Thunder.png Thunder being used by Gary's Electivire Volkner Raichu Thunder.png Thunder being used by Volkner's Raichu Volkner's Luxray Thunderbolt.png Thunder being used by Volkner's Luxray |anime5 = Zekrom Thunder.png Thunder being used by a wild Zekrom Thundurus Thunder.png Thunder being used by a wild Thundurus in Incarnate form Thundurus Therian Thunder.png Thunder being used by a wild Thundurus in Therian form Geraldo Reuniclus Thunder.png Thunder being used by Geraldo's Reuniclus Ash Pikachu Thunder.png Thunder being used by Ash's Pikachu |anime6 = Tierno Raichu Thunder.png Thunder being used by Tierno's Raichu Clemont Magneton Thunder.png Thunder being used by Clemont's Magneton |anime7 = Bourgain Electivire Thunder.png Thunder being used by Bourgain's Electivire Zeraora Thunder.png Thunder being used by a wild Zeraora |anime8 = Trainer Jolteon Thunder.png Thunder being used by a Trainer's Jolteon |manga2 = Entei's Fire Blast and Raikou's Thunder.PNG Thunder being used by Anabel's Raikou |other2 = Male trainer Pikachu Thunder.png Thunder being used by a Male trainer's Pikachu |games1 = Thunder I.PNG|games2 = Thunder II.PNG}}